Genji Helm
.]] Genji Helm , also known as Genji, Genji Helmet, and Samurai, is a recurring helmet in the series. It is a high-ranked helmet that provides great defenses as well as resistances to various statuses, and is often stolen or dropped from Gilgamesh. It is part of Genji equipment. Appearances Final Fantasy Genji Helm is a high-ranked helmet that provides 9 Defense, 12 Evade, 3 Weight, +3 Intelligence, and immunity to Poison and Petrify. It can be found in Whisperwind Cove or dropped from Typhon. It can be equipped by the Warrior, Knight, Thief, and Ninja classes. Final Fantasy II Genji Helm is the strongest helmet that provides 30 Defense, -31% Evasion, 10% Magic Defense, -60 Int/Spr, and resistance to Matter attacks. It can be found at Pandaemonium and Arubboth, or dropped from Iron Giant and Steel Giant. Final Fantasy III Genji Helm is a high-ranked helmet that can be found in the Cave of Shadows. It can be equipped by the Onion Knight, Freelancer, Dark Knight, and Ninja classes. In the NES version, provides 10 Defense, 11 Magic Defense and 12% Evade. In the 3D versions, it provides 25 Defense, 15 Magic Defense, and immunity to Petrify, Sleep, Toad, Poison, Confusion, and Gradual Petrify Final Fantasy IV Genji Helm is a high-ranked helmet that provides 10 Defense, 6 Magic Defense, and 3 Magic Evasion. It can be obtained by re-recruiting Kain after the Giant of Babil or found at Lair of the Father. It can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, Cid, and Edge. In the 3D remakes, the -10 Evasion is no longer there. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Genji Helm provides 10 Defense, 8 Magic Defense, -10% Evasion, and 3% Magic Evasion. It can found at the Subterrane and can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, Cid, Edge, Ceodore, Luca, Zangetsu, Gekkou, Izayoi, Tsukinowa, and Golbez. Final Fantasy V Genji Helm is a powerful helm that provides 18 Defense, 5 Magic Defense, 4 Weight, and immunity to Confusion and Mini. It can only be stolen from Gilgamesh during the second phase at Castle Exdeath. Final Fantasy VI Genji Helmet is the strongest helmet, providing 36 Defense and 38 Magic Defense. It can be found in Darill's Tomb, dropped from Gilgamesh, or by betting the Regal Crown in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum. Everyone except Umaro can equip it. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Genji Helm is a special accessory that provides 0 MP Cost and 0 AP Cost as well as an Auto-Libra effect. It can be bought at Net Shop Shade for 1,000,000 gil. It can only be bought once as it disappears after purchase once the shop menu is exited. Though it is possible to buy more than one if they are all purchased without exiting the shop menu after buying the first one. Final Fantasy IX Genji Helm is the second strongest helmet, bested by the Grand Helm, and provides 29 Defense, +2 Defense, +2 Magic, and teaches the ability HP+20%. It can be stolen from Kraken or found using a Dead Pepper on the mountain crack on the northeastern part of the Forgotten Continent while riding Choco. It can only be equipped by Steiner and Freya. Final Fantasy XII In the original version, Genji Helm is a high-ranked helmet that requires the Genji Armor license to equip, and provides 37 Magick Resist, +9 Strength, and +4 Magick Power. It can be stolen from Gilgamesh (10% chance) during the second encounter after he has switched his weapons twice. In the Zodiac version, Genji Helm provides 46 Magic Resist, +9 Strength, +4 Magick Power, gives the additional bonus of giving Counter against normal attacks equal to (Speed/2% activation rate) and requires the Genji Armor license for 190 LP. It is also commonly stolen from Enkidu in Trial Mode Stage 94. Genji Helm can be equipped by the Knight, Foebreaker, and Bushi. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Genji Helm is an accessory that gives the ability Strength & Magic +12%, the synthesis ability Warrior Wisdom/Warrior Spirit, and has a Capacity of 70. It can be bought from Chocolina (after patching to latest version) for 10,000 gil, Dark Matter x1, Scarletite x2. It sells for 5,000 gil. Delicate Genji Helm is an accessory that gives the ability Strength & Magic +5%, the synthesis ability Warrior Wisdom/Warrior Spirit, and has a Capacity of 30. It can be bought from Chocolina (after patching to latest version) for 5,000 gil, Genji Helm x1, Succulent Fruit x10, and Malodorous Fruit x5. It sells for 2,500 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics Genji Helm is a powerful helm, providing +130 HP. It can be stolen from Elmdore, although this does not work in The War of the Lions due to Elmdore having Safeguard. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Genji Helm is the second strongest helmet, providing 15 Defense and 6 Magic Resistance. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Genji Helm is the strongest helmet, providing 2 Attack, 19 Defense, and 9 Resistance. It can be obtained from the Bazaar from the "Exotic Armor C" set. Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Adventure Samurai has a helmet icon before its name. It can be dropped from Demon inside the Temple of Mana. It gives 25 to defense. Final Fantasy Legend III Samurai can be bought in Cirrus in Pureland for 13000 GP. It provides 11 defense, 12 magic defense, and grants resistance to Petri. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Bravely Default Genji Helm is a helmet that provides 12 P.DEF and 3 M.DEF. It can be found in the Underflow (blue chest). Bravely Second: End Layer Genji Helm is a helmet that provides 11 P.DEF and 22 M.DEF. It can be found in the Eternian Central Command. Final Fantasy Dimensions Genji Helm is a high-ranked helmet that provides 18 Defense, 8 Magic Defense, and prevents Blind. Dissidia Final Fantasy Genji Helm is a level 99 helmet that provides +249 Bravery, +1 Defense, and is 1/3rd of the "Soul of Yamato" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 16,240 gil, Heike's Helm, Supreme Gem x5, and Chaos Crystal x2. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Genji Helm is a level 100 helmet that provides +290 Bravery, +1 Defense, and is 1/3rd of the "Soul of Yamato" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 86,440 gil, Heike's Helm, Samurai Spirit, and Giant's Desire x5. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Genji Helm (FFV) is a helm that provides 45 ATK, 15 DEF, 2 SPR, 30% Dark resistance, and immunity to Paralyze, Confuse, and Petrify. It is obtained as Gilgamesh's STMR. Gallery Genji Helm FFII Art.png|Artwork from ''Final Fantasy II. Genji Helm FFIII Art.png|Artwork from Final Fantasy III. Genjihelm.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy V. FFT Genji Helm.gif|''Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Genji Helm.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' and Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Samurai helmet (FFA).jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy Adventure. FFRK Genji Helmet FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Genji Helm FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Genji Helm FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFBE Genji Helm.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology Category:Heavy Helmets